Lustful Ukes
by glamangel2015
Summary: here is part 3 to lustful fusions. read parts 1 and 2 before you read this 1 so you'll understand what's is going on here.


** Lustful Ukes **

**By: Glamangel2015 & KakarotTheDoctor**

**Disclaimer: we don't own dbz/dbgt & anyone who thinks we do you are crazy.**

**Summary: this is part 3 2 the story lustful fusions. If u want 2 know where we are so far please read the stories lustful fusions & lusting 4 saiyans 1st before u read this. It's the next day & vegeta and gogeta wake up before Goku & Vegito. Gogeta & Vegeta want their turn 2 be the semes so they come up with a plan to be the semes 4 the day with Goku and Vegito. What will happen? Read 2 find out. Warning there is yaoi in this story so if u don't like it then don't read. There will also be bondage cause I love bondage^_^.**

All was quiet in the capsule home of the newly wished, Vegito and Gogeta, all four Saiyans resting from their previously exhausting activities. The blond haired fusion yawned as he awoke from his deep slumber. His eyes darted around the room as he tried to recall what happened.

"Fucked senseless last night?" The Saiyans prince's whispered voice was the only sound heard.

"You would know, shorty" Gogeta's two man voice retorted, with an audible smirk.

"I'm not short Blondie."Vegeta replied to Gogeta."Heh."Gogeta chuckled in reply to the prince as he sat up.

The Two Saiyans stood up from their resting positions and stretched their muscles, finding it incredibly painful from the waist down. They winced as they attempted to walk away from their mates, exiting the room. The door shut and Gogeta and Vegeta looked to one another, a devious gleam in the Prince's eyes.

"It seems our dominates are still sleeping, still in their vulnerable states" the flamed hair one hinted, a smirk adopting itself on his face.

"Yes. And after all this...fun last night." Gogeta finished. Then, simultaneously, their stomachs growled indicating their extreme hunger. "Funny, we did the least work, yet still come out famished." Vegeta grunted before answering

"Just like Kakarot, can't stand being away from food for more than an hour." (This might be confusing) Vegeta gave a playful scowl. "So to continue, I think I have devised a way to get back at our dominates and give them exactly what they deserve."

"And pray tell what would that be Vegeta?" the blonde fusion asked as they walked into the kitchen to sate their hunger. "Well since they were on top last night and did all the work I think it's time we returned the favor don't you Gogeta?"The prince asked as they started to eat.

"Yes, that would be appropriate" Gogeta agreed, shoveling loads of ice cream down his throat. "Would you mind passing me the chocolate sauce?" Vegeta did as he was asked, wrinkling his nose at the "breakfast".

"I can't believe you would eat that monstrosity for a morning meal" Vegeta criticized with a disgusted look at the giant ice cream bowl, filled with Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, countless cherries and now drenched in sauce. Vegeta looked over to Gogeta, noticing that they both were still nude.

Vegeta then looked to the ice cream toppings near Gogeta & his cold, sweet breakfast. An idea formed in his mind at that second. "Hey Gogeta?" "Yeah Vegeta?" "I think we should use these toppings here for our little revenge don't you think?" Vegeta replied as he picked up a little box and started to put the strawberries, cherries, chocolate sauce and all the other toppings in the box.

The two Saiyans entered the room with as much stealth as their muscular toned bodies would allow. Vegeta set the box down in front of the opened door and watched as Gogeta used the Ki restricting handcuffs to bind Vegito and Goku to the bed frame. Once that was in place, Vegeta slammed the door as hard as he could without breaking it. Vegito immediately awakened, startled.

"What was that Goku?"Vegito asked as he saw Goku wake up as well from the noise. "Sounded like a door being slammed."Goku replied as he tried to move his body. "What... why can't I move?!"Goku exclaimed as he started to struggle along with Vegito against the restraints.

Vegito suddenly remembered these events. He grinned, about to call out Gogeta's name, when he realized, Vegeta is here as well. And after the punishment he endured yesterday...needless to say Vegito was somewhat apprehensive about the next step, knowing the prince's pride would not be so easily hurt. Vegito powered up to Super Saiyan in an effort to break the chains, but only lasted a few seconds before losing his energy, and feeling a cold sticky substance touch his naked chest. 

Vegito looked to see that vegeta started to pour the cold chocolate sauce on his chest. The sauce started to run down his body coating his well-toned muscles with the chocolaty sweet substance as Vegito continued to struggle against the chains.

"More" Vegito pleaded as he felt his neither regions become heated and incredibly tight. Vegeta ran his tongue over the mixture of warmth of Saiyan and cold from the condiment. Goku only watched as he began to have a similar problem to Vegito. 

Gogeta started to drop the cherry halves all over Goku's body & then started to eat them off. He scraped his teeth over the skin then gave it a quick lick as he picked up each cherry with his mouth.

Vegeta suddenly striked another plan. He pointed two fingers to Gogeta and created Ki rings, causing Gogeta to be stuck to the wall, the Ki rings hugging his body, deeming him unable to move.  
Vegeta then stalked over to the blonde fusion and tilted his chin and gave him a was all hot, messy with teeth clashing and tongues playing together as they fought for dominance with Goku and Vegito only being able to watch the erotic scene.

Vegeta licked his neck, his teeth softly nibbling on the burning skin. He then punched Gogeta in the abdomen so hard, he would have bended over in pain, had he not been restricted. Vegeta clawed his way down from Gogeta's neck down to his rock hard cock. He gave the member a shameless kiss to the head, before backing away slowly to take care of his own problem. 

Vegeta then moved the Ki rings so that Gogeta was on his knees and his mouth was in front of the prince's then stuffed his cock inside Gogeta's mouth relishing in the warmth that was around him.

Gogeta knew the position he was in was a good one that worked to his advantage. He swirled his tongue around the base of Vegeta' cock, nipping at it occasionally, before he stopped and looked up the black lust filled eyes belonging to Vegeta. He smirked before breaking the Ki rings in a display of strength, just by charging his Ki, and tackled the much smaller Saiyan to the ground, grinding their erections together, producing a delicious moan from the prince.

The two Saiyans went at it like rabbits in the spring. Gogeta topped Vegeta with ferocity and pride, wanting to lick every single inch of the smaller one. While Vegeta was occupied with the trying to find the words to speak to tell Gogeta to get off so the torture could continue, Gogeta scooped some ice cream from the box, just leftwards of them, with his hand and dumped the cold melting creamy food atop Vegeta's painful hardness. He shivered as he felt exactly what was covering the base of his cock. Gogeta shimmered down and licked all the way up the hot and cold cock.

Vegeta moaned and groaned as he felt Gogeta lick his cock that was rock hard and also covered in ice cream. Once the cold creamy substance was off of the prince's cock Gogeta crawled up Vegeta's body to give him another rough kiss. He then broke it and moved his mouth to the prince's ear and whispered "you think we made them suffer enough or do you think we should keep going?"

"I think they have endured enough for one fucking" Vegeta replied. The two arose from their positions and walked over to Vegito and Kakarot, who were engaged in a sloppy kiss. As neither of them could move, their necks had to stretch quite a distance. 

Gogeta and Vegeta looked at the two of them with evil grins on their grabbed Goku's head while Vegeta grabbed Vegito's and pulled them apart. Then Gogeta reached into the box and pulled out 2 ball gags. He handed one to Vegeta while he shoved the other one into Goku's mouth and tied the straps so that he couldn't push the ball out of his mouth.

Goku muffled something incoherent, while Gogeta rubbed his inner thigh. When the fusion Saiyan swiped his tongue over Goku's incredibly stiff member, he went wild, and struggling in the chains to the point where the Ki cuffs looked about ready to snap. He flashed to Super Saiyan 2, black hair bleeding to gold, matching Gogeta's exactly. The tint of lightning moving around his body shocked Gogeta every time he kissed and licked his well-toned abs.

Goku tried to stay super saiyan 2 but the Ki cuffs took away his strength and he returned to normal. While Gogeta was playing with Goku Vegeta was having the time of his life with Vegito.

"Here's a new trick I've been working on." Vegeta followed Goku's example and went to the second level of Super Saiyan. The lightning coursed all around him, before he closed his eyes, focusing. The lightning suddenly surrounded his hands, giving them the angelic glow of a sex demon. He pinched Vegitos nipples.

Vegito moaned at the sensation when Vegeta pinched his continued to play with his nipples as he licked him all over and nipped him.

"Here is an even better one." He said as he channeled all the electricity to one finger, making it light up the entire room, more so than his and Goku's super saiyan light. He rammed the electrified finger up Vegito's pink puckered hole.

Vegito screamed through the gag when Vegeta stuck his electrified finger in him._'fuck! That really hurts!'_Vegito thought as he tried to move himself away from Vegeta.

"But you love it" Vegeta concluded as he saw the pre-cum drip from Vegitos cock. With his free hand, he roughly pulled Vegito up by his hair and took out the gag.

"Say it"  
"I-" another shock mixture of pain and pleasure.  
"Say it my pet!" Vegeta yelled as he increased his power, generating more lightning, which he channeled in another finger, ready to move it into position  
"please master fuck me!"Vegito cried. "do it take me make me yours." Vegeta gave Vegito an evil grin. "Go on. I want to hear more."

"Tell me what you want. Scream it!" Vegeta said, his power boarded Super Saiyan 3, as he tried to keep his power at a consecutive rate.

"Fuck me! Fuck me till I can't move then turn me over and do it again till I can't even gasp!"Vegito screamed.

"SCREAM MY NAME! Who is your Master!?"

"YOU ARE VEGETA!MY PRINCE PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME!"

Vegeta grabbed the base of Vegitos cock as hard as he could, adding some sparks then and there.  
" louder" he whispered

"**MY PRINCE PLEASE SHOW MERCY ON ME!FUCK ME EVEN IF I DON'T DESERVE IT PLEASE FUCK ME!**"

With a devious smirk, and a nod, Vegeta placed Vegitos legs on his shoulders as he positioned him so that Vegito was still on display with his torso up. Without warning he delved into Vegito, seeing stars as he felt the complete warmth and heat of the other Saiyan. Vegito screamed in ecstasy, Vegeta than used his mental abilities to lift up a cherry from the forgotten box. He manipulated it so that it entered his mouth.

"MOVE!"  
Vegeta simply sucked on the cherry before pulling it out and his cock, before grabbing the cherry out of the air and shoved it in his hole. The flamed haired fusion shouted like never before as Vegeta tightened his hold on his member and licked from his tailbone to his pelvis, having digged the cherry out with his tongue. He held it gingerly between his canines and showed this to Vegito, biting it and licking his lips, leaving only a small drop of liquid to fall down his chin, to his muscular chest.

"My prince please...don't tease merciful on me."Vegito whined as he watched Vegeta tease him with the cherry.

"Oh fine, I think you've earned it" said Vegeta, who did not notice the golden mane reaching all the way down to his knees and his missing eyebrows

Vegito only saw the white stars of pleasure as the Super Saiyan 3 cock pumped inside of him, yet Vegeta refused to release his suffocated member, and he was getting desperately close. 

Vegito whimpered because he was so desperately close yet he couldn't explode because the ssj3 prince wouldn't let go of his cock. "Master...my prince...please."Vegito whimpered.

Vegeta only tightened his hold. He moved his lips towards the incredibly erect tool and biting the tip with his lips, he held up 5 finger...than 4...than 3.

"Please Vegeta please! Let me cum please! I'll do anything if you'll let me cum!"Vegito cried with tears starting to run down his face from not being able to cum.

With that Vegeta released his hold on the exploding cock. The orgasm was so powerful the Ki cuffs on Vegito exploded, as his power erupted, transforming him into a Super Saiyan 2.

"AAAAAHHHH!"Vegito screamed as he exploded all over himself and gave a few more thrusts before he came himself and spilled his seed inside Vegito.

They panted as they looked over to Gogeta who was engaged in some horizontal sparring.

Gogeta was licking the chocolate sauce he poured on Goku off his moaned in pleasure as he felt Gogeta drag his tongue to lick off the delicious treat.

"More" he moaned "MORE!" Goku pulled his arms forwards and broke the cuffs. Gogeta only licked his lips as Goku pushed his head down.

Goku captured Gogeta in a wild, rough kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance and teeth clashed as they devoured each other's mouths."Gogeta...take me."Goku moaned

With a sly smirk and an over excited nod, Gogeta placed Goku on his hands and knees.

Goku then felt something warm and wet against his opening. The wet appendage swiped across his opening again and Goku realized it was Gogeta's tongue against his entrance preparing him.

Goku eased into the strange sensation coursing through his body. He did not know if it was a good or bad feeling.

Gogeta pushed his tongue deeper inside stretching Goku out for the real thing. Goku let out a squeal as he felt Gogeta's tongue brush against a very sweet spot inside him that made want to squeal in joy.

"Found it." Was all that was said as Gogeta licked the sweet spot over and over again. Goku screamed so loud, the bed came loose and collapsed to the ground leaving only a mess of sheets, Saiyans and pillows.

_'I didn't get him to beg last night but I'll have him screaming for mercy before I take what's rightfully mine.'_Gogeta thought evilly as he continued to hit Goku's sweet spot over and over causing Goku to let out mewls of pure happiness.

"That's a good Goku. Now" Gogeta said as he kissed Goku.  
"Hungry?" Gogeta asked with far too much innocence as he sprayed whip cream over the base of his own cock. Goku only licked his lips.

Goku then started to crawl over to Gogeta."Yes come here kitty. Come and get your milk."Gogeta said as he waited for Goku to come and suck him.

Goku licked all the whip cream off with sweep of the tongue. Gogeta only moaned Goku's name over and over again 'Goku. Goku' Gogeta waved him off, knowing he wouldn't be able to complete the job if this continued.

"Tell me what my little kitty wants from me."Gogeta purred to Goku."Gogeta...fuck me please I need you inside me..."Goku moaned.

"Then show me a good reason to fuck you."Gogeta replied to Goku's plea. Goku then got on Gogeta's lap and started to grind their cocks together while planting hot, messy kisses all over Gogeta's body.

"Good S-start" Gogeta whimpered, tilting his head up to give better access suddenly Gogeta's hair began to flash, changing from Gold to black, than erupting in a brilliant flash of dandelion, showing his struggle to maintain 'Super Gogeta' status, from the pure pleasure of Gokus doing.

Goku then pulled gogeta on top of him as he laid on his back. Gogeta's hair turned black like goku's along with his emerald green eyes becoming a shade of black. "Come on gogeta show me your love I'm yours. Fulfill your deepest, dirtiest desires."

Goku licked his lips as he knew Gogeta was about to break. The Fusion warrior pounced, forcing Goku on his hands and knees. He didn't even prepare earth's savior, nor was a warning given. He just forced his way in to the unbearable warmth. Goku did nothing but moan as he turned his head and got a good look as Gogeta's base form. Instead of the complete flame like hair appearance, like in Super Saiyan, all the hair on top fell forward, creating the most innocent looking Saiyan, having the teenage bang appearance.

_'It's so warm and wet inside goku. But I will get him to beg before I take what's rightfully mine.'_gogeta thought. He wasn't about to give in that easily. Gogeta then made a little Ki ring and placed it on goku's cock.

"Goku. Cry. Cry my name, shout it to the heavens. Make sure even Pikkon hears it" Goku immediately fulfilled this request. He tried to raise his power level to break the ring, but his attempt was in vain. "Gogeta please take me please…" Goku whined. "I think I may just want to see you squirm for me." Gogeta purred. Goku squirmed as much as he could while being burdened with a rock hard erection. Gogeta seemed satisfied and began his search for Goku's sweet spot. Once it was found, Gogeta made sure that it was going to wish it wasn't.

It seemed Gogeta wasn't done teasing him yet and Goku started whimpering trying his best not to cry. "Gogeta please…FUCK ME!" Goku screamed over and over again. _'I did it. I finally got Son Goku to beg me to fuck him. I wouldn't want to disappoint such eagerness'._Gogeta thought with a naughty smirk. "Well…okay you earned it."

"In. out. harder. harder! HARDER GOD DAMNIT!" all these things were heard for miles around, as Gogeta mercilessly pounded into Goku. Goku's eyes widened at a sudden epiphany.

"MULTI-FORM TECHNIQUE!" gogeta's eyes widened as he saw a second form of goku appear then a third. Goku smirked as his copies sensually walked around Gogeta, distracting him. Goku knew 2 things were going to come of this. He was weakened, so the thrusts should have more power, and if he timed the retraction of his other selves, he should feel 3 orgasms at once.

One of goku's copies moved behind gogeta while the other got on his knees placing his cock in front of gogeta's mouth. Both clones of goku had dirty looks on their faces. The Goku's simultaneously entered Gogeta, flashing to Super Saiyan to keep from losing themselves in pure ecstasy. Gogeta had never EVER felt pleasure like this EVER. While the clone behind gogeta thrusted in & out of him while torturing his tail spot the other one had his cock stuffed in the fusions mouth. He squealed at the feel of the warm, velvety soft mouth around him.

Being clones, they did not last very long, so after 5 minutes, both Goku's were about to explode. The original saw this and pulled them inside of him again. The Ki ring disintegrated as Goku cummed for 3. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"Goku screamed as he came._ 'This...this must be...what heaven feels like.'_gokuthought. _'Scratch that...'_ he thought _'I've been there...it doesn't compare.'_ Goku noticed Gogeta's facial expression. He was close. Dangerously close. So close as soon, the slightest sexual contact would set him off. HARD. Goku looked at gogeta again and an evil thought went through his mind._ 'I have a great plan for gogeta.'_

Goku yawned "Oh, Gogeta. That was amazing." Goku turned as that he was facing Gogeta's cock. He emphasized on the "H"s, breathing heavily on the head. "Hhhhhow hhhhhheavenly, hhhhhhhoww hhhhappy I am hhhhhh-" Goku yelped as Gogeta suddenly stuffed himself in Goku's mouth_._ _'His mouth feels even better than being in his ass' _gogeta thought."SUCK."Gogeta cried. Goku forgot all former plans and sucked. Gogeta lasted less than a minute, blowing his load almost immediately. Gogeta's face twitched in pain as he tried to go Super Saiyan. It was to no avail, he was too tired. Instead he fell atop Goku.

"Oh. Oh goku. That was soooo good." gogeta moaned as he slid to goku's side and put his head on his chest. "Never really noticed how big you were."Gogeta continued as he lazily stroked his finger around in circles on goku's chest. Goku hadn't heard him. He was already sleeping, exhausted. Gogeta heard a few mumbled words that peaked his interest. "Mmm 'geta...hee that tickles... 'Geta stop it!" goku giggled in his sleep. Gogeta wasn't sure if he meant himself or Vegeta. Gogeta smirked before laying a brief kiss on Goku's lips and falling asleep.

Vegeta laid on top of Vegito as they caught their breath. Vegito ran his hand through his disheveled black hair as he spoke " you're just as dirty & kinky in bed as I am Vegeta. Vegeta?" Vegito looked at the prince to see that Vegeta was already asleep on top of him curled up on his chest._ 'poor little guy. He tired himself out pleasing & ravishing me.'_ Vegito thought as he turned onto his side & pulled Vegeta closer to him. Vegito pulled the covers over the 4 of them before planting a kiss on the prince's head & falling asleep as well.

Yay part 3 is done! ^^ I'm happy that the first two parts turned out the way they did. Hope you like part 3 everyone. If anyone's got ideas/requests for a yaoi story, drawing or video please don't be hesitant to ask. ^^


End file.
